Red String of Fate
by moeruhoshi
Summary: Through a misapplied spell, Natsu gains the ability to see his red string and can't help but know who lies at the other end.
1. Accident

**yo i forgot to upload this, like what it's so fucking cute**

* * *

Natsu groaned as he fell off the steps of the train and onto the cobblestone platform of the station. He crawled onto his elbows and inched his way through the crowd, grateful to those who saw him and immediately veered out of the way to avoid the sick looking man. He found a free bench to heave himself onto, subsequently passing out as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

"I swear…if I have to take another train, I'm not gonna make it…" The dragon slayer frowned as he wearily opened his eyes to stare at the red string tied around his pinkie that led deeper into the town he'd gone to. "Happy's gonna have my ass if I'm not back soon…"

He took another few moments to rest, satisfied as the churning in his stomach calmed, and his journey called for completion.

His red string of fate became visible to him after a scheme between Mirajane and Juvia went awry and cast not on their intended target, but him instead.

_"Eh?! Where's the food Juvia made?!" She gasped as the plate of meat suddenly had vanished from its place on the bar counter. "Did Mira-san already take it to Gray-sama?"_

_"Didn't you?" The white-haired shapeshifter darted her eyes for the ice mage who was drinking a pint along with Max and Vijiteer as they talked about random things, oblivious to the two girls behind the counter._

_"If Gray doesn't have it, then where…?" Their attention was stolen by a loud burp that received applause from the guild, Natsu grinning as he pat his stomach._

_"Thanks for the food, Mira! It tasted a bit different today, not as spicy as usual." He critiqued as he pushed back his plate, turning a confused brow at the two pale girls. "What's going on?"_

_"Do you…feel alright, Natsu?" Mira asked in a controlled whisper, gulping as Erza approached the bar to inspect the slayer as his hue turned positively pink._

_"What did you two do now?!" The redhead scolded the lovesick girls as they sweat under the pressure of her gaze, Natsu limp to the floor._

_"I-It was just a love spell! He should wake up soon…" Mira sighed as Juvia felt tears well in her eyes, sadly staring at the boy who stole her potion._

_"A love spell? We're not going to have that problem in our guild again, are we?" Erza frowned and crossed her arms, referring to the time when many of the members ran rampant and declared others their rival._

_"Juvia was told it would reveal your true love," The water mage sighed as she avoided the gaze of the ice wizard approaching._

_"Did flame brain have one too many drinks? Or rather, why the hell does he look like a strawberry marshmallow?" Gray kicked the slayer lightly with his toe to try and beget a response, only to receive Erza's answer instead._

_"You could say that. Help me get this idiot into the infirmary."_

_Natsu helped as he suddenly flew forward, extremely confused as he found himself in one of the guild's hospital beds._

_"…What happened?! Was the guild attacked?!" He shouted at the master who walked in as he checked himself for bandages._

_"No, you idiot. Juvia put a spell on you by accident, it was meant for Gray. Do you feel any different?" Makarov asked, glad to see that Natsu wasn't pink anymore._

_"Should I feel different?" He quirked his brow and got out of bed, stretching his arms and legs, the fire in the pit of his stomach still burning hot. "I'm alright as fa––wait!"_

_Natsu narrowed his eyes at the thin string strangely tied around his pinkie and lifted to inspect it. "Where'd this string come from?"_

_And upon further inspection and research, the string revealed to be connected to Natsu's fated partner, whom he felt he needed to meet as soon as possible._

_"They're my family, I can't sit still knowin' that I know where they are now. And I'll bring 'em back to the guild!"_

_"But why can't I come with you? I want to meet them too," Happy teared up as he clung to his partner's arm, Natsu's hand coming up to scratch his ear softly._

_"I don't know how long it's gonna take to bring 'em back, little buddy. And I'll need you here to make sure the guild's all nice and ready for them!"_

_"I doubt someone is just going to up and abandon their life to come here with you out of nowhere. You need to think about what they'll want too." Gray scoffed as he offered his advice before shoving Natsu onto the train as the whistle blew for its departure._

The dragon slayer groaned as he steadied himself on his feet again and sighed at the sun setting in the nearby distance. Having taken too long waiting for his stomach to calm, the day went half wasted. He sighed and rolled his shoulders as he continued through the town of Acalypha, ignoring the strong grumble in his stomach as he kept his eyes on the red string.

It led him through the town and into its more rural area, stretching far towards nature and away from the broader population. He entered what looked to be a smaller and separate town, confused by the sudden change in architecture and groomed landscape.

"…Is that a castle?!" Natsu blanched as he came upon the massive building centered at the plethora of hedges and distant buildings. He zipped his lips and zoomed behind a bush, wrapping his scarf around his head as voices rounded the corner and approached his location.

"Your father will return tomorrow, Lucy-sama. I don't know that we'll be able to continue training as rigorously as we have these last couple of weeks." Bero sighed as he walked alongside the girl dressed in loose stable clothes, her blonde hair furled and dirt on her cheeks.

"I'm only just getting the hang of sparring with Capricorn," Lucy sighed as she rolled her shoulders, walking through the large double doors of her mansion before they closed loudly behind the two.

Natsu, not really listening to the conversation as much as he figured he would, focused on the movement of his red string as it glided through the air along with the steps the girl took into her home. His heart kept a bit in his throat at the realization he finally found his fated partner, resolve burning in his chest to bring her home with him.

The moon rose higher in the sky as the night ticked on, the witching hour striking as the string finally stopped moving through the house. It aimed towards a high window on one of the top floors, a smile spreading on his lips as he hopped up the architecture.

He was grateful that there weren't any guards wandering the ground to spot him, although a little disappointed that he couldn't show off any of his expert ninja skills.

Natsu peered into the open window the string led him to, looking around to make sure whoever the girl was, wouldn't be too surprised by his sudden appearance in her room.

He slowly climbed over the window seat and landed lightly onto the floor, seeing his fated partner asleep at her desk. The wind blew in a sharp chill, her shoulders shivering as her thin nightgown did nothing to repel the cold.

His body moved quickly without much thought, wanting to provide his heat to warm her up. He carefully lifted her out of the desk chair, his eyes nervous as they rested on her soft expression.

The dragon slayer felt a bit weird as he felt her in his arms, his fingers pressing into her plump thighs and fluffy skin. Compared to the other girls in his guild who grew up with fighting as their second nature, their more toned bodies felt stiffer than hers. Not that that was a bad thing, Natsu never knew a girl could be so soft or look so peaceful as she slept, or smelled so sweet. He kind of never wanted to let her go.

She was already so different from the women he grew up with. Granted, he didn't know her personality yet, but she seemed like such a…girl? He never thought of a girl as a girl until he decided to follow his red string. Or thought to think of a girl as a girl until he was provided the information that she was his destined partner. The subject made his head hurt, but she was his family, like Igneel and Happy. She was his new life, and hopefully, he was hers.

"What a weirdo," He grinned as he laid her under her blankets, the blonde cozying up to the hand on her cheek as he let some of his heat seep against her skin.

Closing her window and drawing her curtains together, he laid comfortable on the plush window seat and couldn't help but smile as he watched her.


	2. Found

**I'm tired as all hell and it's finals week but I'm a hella procrastinator so ofc I'm gonna wait till the last minute to do my work**

**This deserved an ending, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms as she woke instinctively with the rise of the sun. She buried against her pillow and sighed, eyes slowly blinking open as she had a curious thought.

Had she gone to bed? She remembered feeling drowsy while reading the newest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly, so maybe Capricorn or Loke had set her down...they never did like it when she stayed up late to fawn over the spreads focused on the most significant guilds in Fiore. Hopefully, she hadn't drooled on the photo spread of Mirajane since—

"W-Wha…! Oh my—who the hell?!" Lucy squealed and sat up quickly, pulling her blanket to hide her chest. She stared wide-eyed at the _shirtless_ boy messily spread out on her window seat, sleeping even as the sun streamed through the curtain and onto his face.

Getting up carefully, Lucy eyed the stranger as she tiptoed toward her keyring, snatching them quickly and pointing one at him threateningly.

One wrong move and she'd summon her strongest spirit, she told herself. Capricorn just taught her a new drop move too, there was no way this guy wouldn't go down screaming.

Inching slowly, the inexperienced mage approached her enemy, jumping slightly as he mumbled and turned on his side.

"Fairy Tail?!" She gasped, jumping again as a knock sounded at her door.

"Lucy-sama, breakfast will be ready soon," Spetto said, the door slowly opening with her entrance. Lucy quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it over the boy, faking a wide grin and forcing herself to act casual as the maid entered the room. "Shall I help you get ready? Your father will be home later today,"

"O-Oh, no, I can do it myself. And I'd like to have breakfast here this morning! D-Double, no...triple the usual amount? I'm rather hungry this morning," She said with an awkward laugh, Spetto leaving as she nodded anxiously.

"Yes, m' lady…"

Lucy hid in the corner and quietly summoned Plue, instructing him to oversee the blanket mound while she changed in her bathroom.

"Oh gosh, how in the world did a member of Fairy Tail end up in my room?" She mumbled, now feeling more awed than afraid. And embarrassed if he were the one who put her to bed... she'd worn an awfully thin gown last night.

"How's it going, Plue? Did he wake up?" Lucy asked as she stepped out, enjoying the last day in the Heart Kreuz outfits the staff had gifted her for her birthday. Blue was really her color.

"Pun pun!" The white dog answered with a salute, saying that the mystery man had yet to stir at all.

"Would you get off of him?! I don't want you waking him up on accident!" She hissed and swatted at the puppy stepping on his stomach, quickly holding her tongue as the door opened again.

"I knew that dress would look absolutely wonderful on you, Lucy-sama," Spetto sighed as she led in the kitchen staff who set the multiple trays down on the coffee table surrounded by a couch and two loveseats in front of an unlit fireplace. "Are you sure you'll be able to finish all this?"

"Yup! I worked up a real appetite working with Capricorn all afternoon and evening," She lied and nodded for them to leave, letting out a heavy breath along with her tightened smile.

"Pun pun pun,"

"I know I'm no good at lying, you don't have to tell me that!" She glared and stepped towards the spirit as he pulled back the blanket still over the strangers face.

"Puuuu—"Lucy let out a sharp shriek as Plue raised his paws, readying a strike sure to land hard on the mage's cheeks. She quickly pulled her keys from the pouch on her belt, yanking the silver tool back and sending the white dog away before he could do more damage than necessary.

"My goodness... he's no help in a crisis," She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, flinching as the unknown boy suddenly shot up from his previous position.

"I smell food," He said with a yawn, stretching and cracking his limbs before reaching to scratch his belly.

"U-Um, yes, I had my maids bring in enough for the two of us...they might have overdone it, I hope you know how to eat a lot," Her voice was unusually sheepish as she tried not to stare at his bare chest.

"Really?! Wow, thanks a bunch! I'm starved!" He jumped up and followed the heavy scent of pastries and cooked meats, turning as Lucy had yet to follow him. "Well, c' mon, I'll eat it all myself if you don't join in!"

"S-Sure," She was entirely starstruck and embarrassed to be eating next to a shirtless member of Fairy Tail...how had she not seen this guy in photospreads before? He was pretty handsome, looks rivaling that of Gray Fullbuster if she had to select from the few Fairy Tail men that made appearances in the magazine.

"I'm Natsu, by the way," He said through full cheeks, the blonde laughing a bit as she shook his extended hand.

"Lucy,"

"Nice ta meetcha, Luigi!" Her short temper irked its way onto her forehead, clearing her throat with a sip of tea before she corrected him.

"Lucy! It's Lucy!" Natsu snorted at her brief anger, chugging a mug of coffee before letting out a deep burp.

"Oh, sorry, Lucy," He nodded, taking note of what she said before stuffing a buttered croissant into his mouth. "I've got a question for ya, Lucy,"

"A question for me?! You better tell me who you are first!" She raised her voice and stood up, crossing her arms as she tried to exude an intimidating aura. "And why were you sleeping in my room and what you want?"

"I just said I was Natsu, silly. I got tired after my whole trip, it was hard work findin' you, I hope ya know. And I couldn't get any sleep on the train," He shuddered at the mere mention of the deadly vehicle. "I came to ask you a question, is all."

"Eh? Find me? Why?" She frowned as he only shrugged, avoiding the main reason behind his appearance.

"I want you to come back home with me! Or well, to the guild, to Fairy Tail!" He grinned, Lucy's eyes boggling at the insane and out of nowhere proposal. Well, not a proposal, but who the hell was he to ask something like that all of a sudden?!

"Okay, I'll go!" Her heart spoke ahead of her brain, Lucy catching her bottom lip between her teeth as if it would take back her words. She'd always wanted more than anything to go to Fairy Tail, so it'd be wrong of her to reject the offer, right?

"I knew it! Gray's gonna eat his words!" Natsu cackled, standing and heading towards the window. "Alright, we should leave now if we—"

"W-Wait, right now?" He nodded rapidly and motioned for him to join her, pulling on his shirt that had been left on the window seat.

"Don't worry, I'll go down and catch you," He flashes an entirely too innocent grin, Lucy faltering as she felt herself waver.

"I—"

"Lucy-sama! Your father has come home early, now quickly! We need to get you changed into the proper outfit—where did you go…?"

"Oh, just looking for my hairpin! I dropped it over here," She chuckled awkwardly and rose from the floor behind her bed, signaling for Natsu to stay quiet and hide.

"Hurry now! He expects to see you in his office at once!"

Once yanked into a tight gown and her hair painfully pulled back into a tight bun, Lucy was whisked out the door and wouldn't return to her room till nightfall.

Natsu grumbled as he waited for her return, laying on the floor with his hands folded behind his head, hoping that maybe by the time she came back the trains would have stopped for the night.

He flinched and pulled himself halfway under the bed as the door swung open. He held his breath as the sound of heels clicked angrily against the tile, Lucy's scent finding its way under his nose and letting him sigh in relief.

"Natsu! We're leaving right now!" She shouted, grunting as she ripped off her necklace and angrily stripped off the top layer of her gown. Her heels thwacked against the wall behind her, the dragon slayer flinching as he watched her throw a wild fit.

"...You alright?" His lips turned a soft frown as she fell to the floor, sniffling and grumbling as she pulled out the pins keeping her hair in its tight bun.

"Just fine," She huffed and tossed the ornaments onto the carpet in front of her. "I'll get ready...so let's go,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I can make my own decisions, I'll have you know!" Lucy spat as she stood to her feet, glaring at Natsu.

"N-No, I'm sure you can," He coughed, feeling incredibly small underneath the aura of her anger. Gosh... she'd probably be able to rival Erza with that look, he thought." I'm jus' worried about ya is all. I can't take ya with me if you don't really mean it, that wouldn't sit right in my stomach. 'Specially since this is your home."

"My home, huh... doesn't feel so much like that anymore." Lucy's glare faltered, and she turned to walk towards her wardrobe, pulling out a more everyday and simple outfit for her to change into. "I'm sorry for yelling, let me get washed up."

"I didn't mind it," Natsu chuckled to himself as she took slow steps into her bathroom, his eyes watching the red string to keep himself occupied. He'd been yelled at all his life, so her words didn't phase him, unlike that glare. He liked to see that she had that kind of fire, no doubt they'd argue about something or other when it came to his own personality.

Lucy quickly reemerged into the room just as soon as she'd left, now dressed in a white and blue shirt with a matching skirt, her hair done up with a side ponytail against her lain hair. Her eyes were not as red as they were a moment ago, the remnants of her crying in the slight puffiness of her under-eyes.

"Natsu...really, why do you want you to take me with you?" Lucy sniffled as she moved to pick up her pouch of keys from her dresser. "I'm still not sure how exactly you found me, and I'm not the strongest mage... I'd probably end up being dead weight."

"Strong or not, you're a mage. Best place to learn is out on the field, right?" Natsu grinned as he settled a hand onto her shoulder. "I don't really know how to tell you how I found ya...but I'd appreciate your trust in this. I'll take real good care of ya, promise! Everyone's waiting for ya too, we're family after all!"

"...Okay," Lucy felt her stomach buzz with warmth at the sight of Natsu's wide grin, the promise of his words and a new family reviving the lost hope she held so long in her heart. "Okay! I'm ready!"

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" The dragon slayer cheered as Lucy made a move to find a bag to fill with the things she needed to bring along.

"Let's go now before my father calls for me again," The celestial mage said as she stuffed some of her clothes in a pink suitcase, she pulled out from under her bed. "We didn't end on a good note just now, I wouldn't be surprised if he came in here on his own."

"Is what you were talkin' about with him what got you upset?" Natsu asked, Lucy's hands slowing for a moment as she nodded.

"He...he told me that I'm to be married to one of his business associates. Of course, I refused, who even arranges marriages this day and age?" Lucy huffed as she put in a couple of pairs of shoes into the case.

"Yeah, no way am I letting that happen!" Natsu roared suddenly as he came to her side, snatching her wrists in his hold as he pulled her to look his way. "I'll protect you from that kind of thing, I swear!"

"T-Thanks," The blonde gulped under his determined gaze, finding herself somewhat attracted to the seriousness he sported.

"C' mon, Luce! I'll catch ya, just jump!" Natsu called down from underneath her window, her luggage already by his side. Lucy stood in the sill, holding her skirt as she was sure Natsu would be able to see it from down below. She shook nervously at the steep drop, never having willingly jumped off of anything before.

"Okay, okay! Just give a minute!" She shrieked as another gust of wind ruffled her hair wildly. She'd just seen the slayer jump down without a problem, so she could do it, no? But relying on him to catch her was a little too hard to do.

"S-Sir, please, Lucy-sama insisted on not being bothered for the rest of the night!" Lucy gasped as she heard Spetto's voice traveling down the corridor outside her room.

"Nonsense! That nutty girl needs to understand her role as a member of this family! She will listen to what I have to say!" Jude shouted as he approached the door, the girl quickly whipping her head around as she heard his footsteps grow nearer and nearer.

Lucy grumbled to herself, immediately pissed off by the sound of her pushy father's voice. Natsu still stood below her with his arms up and ready to catch her, his kind and wide grin flashing brilliantly under the twilight sky.

"Trust me!" He called to her again. She didn't know why or understand how his charm worked so well on her, but it did, and she couldn't help but trust him. That smile was indeed too innocent to mean anything but what he said, so she willingly took the leap.

"Lucy!" Her father called out as he watched her blonde hair disappear below the window sill, he and Spetto quickly running to the ledge to look for her. Her form was lost in the darkness, the distant click of shoes against the cobblestone and giggles following the strange and sudden disappearance of his daughter.

"She's...gone…" Spetto said quietly, ignoring Jude as he huffed and stomped away to his office. The maid smiled softly to herself as she looked to the stars, wishing her mistress well.


End file.
